


Snipers Like to be High

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint, Rain, Snipers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's clearly into you.”  Tony nodded to himself.</p><p>Clint looked back to Bucky, this time not looking away from him when he asked Tony.  “You think so?”</p><p>“Totally.”  Tony affirmed.</p><p>“Yeah, well.  Whatever will be will be, right?”  Clint shrugged.  “We'll get there if we're meant too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snipers Like to be High

When Tony remodelled Stark Tower after the whole Loki incident he did so with his new team in mind.

Natasha was gifted the entire floor below Tony's penthouse complete with her own private gym, among other things. Two floors below her was Bruce, although most of his floor was given over to a lab, a small apartment built at one end.

Clint did not get his own floor. Clint, got something he in fact felt was far better than that. Clint's bedroom was built into the top most point of the Tower above even Tony's penthouse in an addition Tony stuck on, just for him. It was big enough for a bedroom and bathroom and not much else but it had one wall that was just floor to ceiling window and Clint loved it. It was accessed through a separate staircase behind a door in Tony's penthouse and as it didn't have a kitchen, Tony shared his.

One guest however was missing from the tower. The occupant of the floor between Natasha and Bruce had yet to move in. It wasn't Thor, who had gone back to Asgard to take care of royal duties.

 

Clint was eating a late breakfast, okay call it brunch, okay call it cereal in the middle of the afternoon, but he was in Tony's kitchen, sitting on the counter, legs tucked up under him and Tony was eating toast beside him, so he wasn't the only one, when their wayward last occupant arrived.

Steve appeared in the doorway to Tony's kitchen, an unconscious Bucky slung over his shoulder. He looked at Tony and Clint with a glint in his eye that dared them to say anything. Tony lowered his slice of toast from his mouth and simply directed Steve to go back down two floors. His floor also had a private gym, as well as a spare room. Tony had thought Steve's new friend Sam might want it, but now he guessed he could just renovate another floor for Sam if he decided to move in.

Clint poked Tony's arm with his toes and smiled when he glanced at him. “The family's all here.”

Tony laughed. “'Bout time too.”

 

Now the thing about snipers is they like to be high, but despite having his bedroom in the highest part of the tower, Clint also liked to be outside. So he would often go out onto the rooftop of a lower part of the tower. Still higher than Tony's landing pad, but lower than Clint's bedroom. He would sit out there for hours on end, watching the city spread out before him.

He was no longer the only sniper in the tower though and so it didn't really surprise him that much when one night as he perched on the ledge looking out over the city, he sensed movement behind him and Bucky slid into view.

Clint figured it was times like this that being deaf was actually an advantage because he hadn't heard Bucky approach. Wasn't convinced that even someone with perfect hearing would have heard him approach, his hearing aids had certainly been no help to him. It was only because his other senses had heightened to compensate he thought, that he had been able to know Bucky was there.

Bucky stealthily approached the edge of the building, keeping a good distance between himself and Clint and stood looking out over the city.

Gradually it evolved from there. As the nights passed and they both found themselves on the rooftop more often than not, they developed something of a silent bond. It started easily enough when Bucky went from standing, leaning against the ledge to sitting on it. Then one night when he caught Clint eyeing the cigarette he was holding, he offered the pack across.

The following night, Clint brought a six pack of beers. Still they never spoke to each other. They would clink beer bottles and were sitting close enough now that only the six pack sitting on the ledge between them kept them from bumping each other as they moved. They had been locked in a month long battle of Spidey spotting, even though neither of them knew who was winning, but every time one of them spotted Peter before the other, they would whoop in delight while the other cursed.

It was the closest they got to a conversation and it was comfortable, rapidly edging into familiar, but neither of them knew how to make it anything else, until one night, while still in his room Clint saw Tony take off from his landing pad in the Iron Man suit and had an idea. “Jarvis, is Bucky on the roof just now?”

“Yes, Agent Barton.” Jarvis replied.

Clint unpacked his bow and grabbed up his quiver before heading out of his room towards their usual spot.

 

Clint hopped up on the ledge a huge grin on his face. Bucky was surprised to see that instead of the usual six pack he was carrying his bow, quiver slung over his shoulder. He glanced around at Bucky and accepted the cigarette being held out to him. Taking a drag he addressed Jarvis. “Hey, Jarv, baby. You know I love you right?”

There was silence for a beat and then the AI responded. “So you say, Agent Barton.”

“So how would you feel about helping me test Tony's reflexes?” Clint enquired.

“You mean you wish me to assist you in tagging him when he returns from his current flight?” Jarvis queried.

“Yup.” Clint chuckled.

The AI was silent and Bucky figured he was calculating an answer. “Very well, Agent Barton.” Jarvis replied at last. “He can always do with the practice. Do you wish me to tell him there is a hostile on the roof?”

“Yeah.” Clint laughed. “Give me a few minutes to get over to the landing pad though.”

“Sir is approximately ten minutes out at the moment. Will that be sufficient?” Jarvis queried.

“Perfect.” Clint replied jumping back down off the ledge and dropping his cigarette into the bin beside it. “Come on Bucky.” He added, nudging at his arm. It was the first time Clint had directly addressed him, so he scrambled to his feet.

“May I recommend the grappling arrow.” Jarvis suggested as they headed for the rooftop door. 

Clint paused. “Really? I was gonna use the sticky arrows, don't want to scratch up his paint job.” He pulled open the door and they started down the stairs.

“Sir has developed a new coating for the suit. I'm sure he would appreciate, however grudgingly, you testing it out for him.” Jarvis replied.

Clint skirted Tony's sitting room and headed for the steps leading up to the landing pad, Bucky close behind. “Okay, awesome.” They stepped outside and he turned to grin at Bucky, pointing him over to a hidden corner while he took up position on the opposite side. He withdrew a grappling arrow and a coil of rope from his quiver. Clipping one end of the rope to his belt, the other end already attached to the arrow which he notched.

“Two minutes.” Jarvis advised. “I will not directly assist him in locating you.” Clint and Bucky waited, Bucky tense and Clint poised.

Tony came into view right on schedule. He paused, hovering. He wasn't too far out that Clint couldn't have tagged him, but far enough that he would have had a chance to dodge and Clint might run out of rope before he hit him, so Clint waited, the rope coiled at his feet, arrow pointed in Tony's direction. Tony edged closer and Bucky held his breath.

Tony raised his right hand in a sweeping gesture, ready to blast anything that moved. Suddenly, there was a twang and before Tony had time to react, the arrow embedded itself into a seam on the side of his suit. He jerked back, but the arrow caught, he looked to the landing pad and Clint put down his bow and darted into his line of sight holding the slack in the rope, doing a little jig. Tony's faceplate slid away. “Son of a bitch, Barton.” He yelled down but he was smiling. Clint gathered up the slack in the rope some more and tugged on it.

Tony was briefly pulled forwards but soon arrested the movement with his repulsors. “Oh, you wanna play, Barton?” He laughed hooking his arm around his end of the rope. Clint leaned back on his end, straining against the rope, but he was no match for the Iron Man suit and began to slide forwards. He was laughing, despite now staggering forwards.

Bucky knew that Clint could release the rope if he wanted too. Knew he had it looped around his waist so he had access to extra slack if he wanted to unclip it. He was also confident he would have a blade on him sharp enough to cut it if need be. Finally, he was aware that Clint had no fear of falling off of buildings and that Tony would never let him come to any harm, even if he would pull him off the edge of the landing pad.

That being said, when Tony tugged Clint almost to the edge of the landing pad, he couldn't help himself. He darted swiftly out of his hiding place and towards Clint. When he reached him, he slid his right arm around his waist pulling him back against his chest. Quickly before Tony had time to realise what was happening, he reached out and looped his left arm around the rope. He jerked his arm back hard and the connections whirred, plates shifting.

Surprising all three of them, Tony was suddenly jerked forwards and Jarvis only just got the faceplate closed before he slammed onto the landing pad. Bucky spun to face him, pulling Clint around with him as Tony carefully got back to his feet, the faceplate slid aside once more and he eyed the two opposite him.

Bucky looked horrified. Clint looked surprised, but also slightly amused, Bucky's arm still looped around his waist. Clint's right arm resting over Bucky's.

Tony removed the arrow from his armour and threw it down, he looked back at the two snipers and then he started to laugh. Laughed so hard he had to step out of the suit so that he could double over holding his sides. Clint started to laugh then too.

“Nice work, Barnes. Totally didn't expect you.” Tony pointed at Bucky. “Which considering Jarvis told me you two had been hanging out, I should have.” Tony chortled.

Bucky allowed himself a chuckle as he finally released Clint and stepped away. Tony crossed to the door and held it open. “Drinks are on me.” He grinned and ushered them both inside once Clint had collected his bow as Bucky gathered up the arrow and rope.

 

Later that night, or was it early the following morning? Either way. Tony waved his glass of scotch at Clint who was half asleep draped over the bar. “So how long have you two been knocking boots?” He waggled his eyebrows at Clint for emphasis.

Clint glanced at Bucky who was asleep, face down on Tony's sofa. “How long have we been what-ing what now?” He asked looking back at Tony.

“You know.” Tony waved his glass around some more. “Doing the horizontal mambo, making the beast with two backs.”

“Please stop talking.” Clint begged.

“Seriously though?” Tony asked. “You are hitting that right?” He gestured towards Bucky.

Clint looked at Bucky again and then back to Tony. “No.” He sighed. “I'm not.”

Tony frowned. “Well, why the hell not?”

“We don't even talk to each other.” Clint shrugged. “We just hang out on the roof. Drink beer, play spot Spiderman.”

“He's clearly into you.” Tony nodded to himself.

Clint looked back to Bucky, this time not looking away from him when he asked Tony. “You think so?”

“Totally.” Tony affirmed.

“Yeah, well. Whatever will be will be, right?” Clint shrugged. “We'll get there if we're meant too.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Sure. I have absolute faith in your abilities to pull hot super soldier snipers.” He grinned and Clint nodded sleepily in agreement.

“I'm gonna go to bed.” He informed Tony sliding off his bar stool and heading in a slightly weaving manner for the door that lead to his private staircase.

“Good plan.” Tony slid from his stool too, heading for bed and leaving Bucky to sleep on the sofa.

 

After that night things went back to almost normal between Bucky and Clint, although maybe they divided up the beers right away and put the spares down the outside so there was nothing between them when they sat on the ledge and maybe they leant into each other a little, when their arms would brush or their knees would bump. Maybe they went from the loser pushing or poking the one that spotted Peter first to the spotter pouncing on the loser and hugging them while still mocking them, but that was it. They still never had an actual conversation.

 

Clint was sprawled on his sofa watching a movie as the rain pelted down outside one evening when Jarvis interrupted him. “Agent Barton.”

“Yeah, babe?” Clint asked.

“Sergeant Barnes has been out on the roof for the last twenty minutes.” Jarvis informed him.

Clint glanced at his rain streaked window. “Seriously? In this weather?” He scrambled up to his feet. “Okay, I'll go check on him.”

“Thank you, Agent Barton.” Jarvis replied as Clint pulled open his door and headed for the roof. When he got there, Bucky was sitting on the ledge in his usual position, clearly soaked to the skin. “Hey man, wanna come inside?” Clint asked as he crossed over to him.

Bucky turned his head an inch or two until he was not quite looking at Clint. Clint's breath hitched in his throat. Wet Bucky was absolutely devastating. His choppy not quite short not quite long hair was sticking up at odd angles while simultaneously flopping in his eyes. Said eyes were a watery blue and faintly red rimmed. He had water droplets caught in his eyelashes and clinging to his cheeks. He shook his head fractionally and turned back to looking out over the city.

“Come on, Buck. It's cold and I'm getting wet. Lets go inside. We can watch a bad movie, drink some cheap beer.” He nudged Bucky's side. When Bucky still didn't move Clint reached out and slipped his hand into Bucky's metal one, tugging lightly. “Come on.” He turned and pulled, stepping away. He heard Bucky huff out a breath and then he was moving, swinging his legs back over the ledge and dropping down beside Clint. He allowed Clint to lead him back inside.

Clint led Bucky down the stairs to Tony's floor but then he turned and crossed to another door Bucky had never noticed before, that led to another flight of stairs. Clint jogged up them, pulling Bucky behind him and into his bedroom, which was also his living room. In another nod to snipers like to be high, Clint had a king sized cabin bed that was bolted to the wall seven feet off the ground. Underneath it was a sofa with a small beer fridge beside it.

Clint ushered Bucky into the room not bothering to turn on the light, the lights of the city cast an orangey gold glow through the window wall that was plenty enough to see by. Bucky was distracted instantly by said window. He walked over to it, dripping slightly as he went and stared out in awe. “This is amazing.” He gasped, not turning around.

Clint stepped up beside him with a towel he had grabbed. “Yep.” He grinned, handing over the towel. They stared at the view in silence for a few moments as Bucky rubbed the towel over his face and hair before Clint turned and started rooting around in a chest of drawers positioned below the monster flat panel TV that hung on the wall. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before turning back to Bucky. “Here.” He pointed to the bathroom door. “Go get changed. I'm not having you soaking into my sofa.”

Bucky turned and looked at him for a second or two before taking the clothes, but instead of going into the bathroom, he tossed them onto the sofa and proceeded to strip right there in front of Clint.

Clint wasn't sure what he should do. He tried to act casual but his eyes were glued to Bucky. He took in the rippling muscles and the multiple and varied scars. The six pack, certainly not of beer and the join where the metal met the flesh. He tried very hard not to drool as his fingers twitched to reach out.

When Bucky reached for the button on his combat jeans, Clint panicked and turned away at last, digging in the fridge for a couple of beers which he set on the table in front of the sofa before crossing back over to his chest of drawers. Keeping his back to Bucky he scanned his DVDs which were stacked on top of the drawers. Yes he could get Jarvis to download movies for him, but damn it, he liked some things old school. “You got any preferences for a movie?” He asked as he heard Bucky's clothes hit the floor and the rustle of material as he pulled on the t-shirt and sweats.

“Comedy maybe?” Bucky mumbled.

“Got just the thing.” Clint picked up 'Big Trouble in Little China'. “Think you'll like this one.” He popped the disk into the player and then crossed back to the sofa and threw himself down. He pulled off his boots and shrugged off his damp sweatshirt, grabbing his beer from the table before propping his feet up there instead and leaning back into the cushions. Bucky eyed him for a moment before sitting down beside him and grabbing up his beer. It was a small sofa unlike the two of them, so it was somewhat cosy, but Bucky slumped down contentedly and didn't seem to mind that he was pressed the length of his side against Clint. The movie started and they drank their beers in silence until eventually they were both laughing, Bucky at the movie and Clint at the obvious joy Bucky was getting from watching it.

By the time the movie ended they were both feeling snugly and relaxed, leaning purposely into each other now, Bucky's head resting on Clint's shoulder. As the credits rolled and the room dimmed, Bucky lifted his head slightly and looked at Clint. “Hey, you maybe wanna make out a bit?” He asked, clearly nervous.

A smile bloomed on Clint's face as he looked down at Bucky. “Yeah.” He whispered. “I think I maybe do.” He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Bucky's.

Bucky's lips were plump, soft and warm, Clint's a little bit rougher but just as warm. Bucky licked at Clint's bottom lip and his mouth opened, Bucky sucking said lip into his mouth and gripping it gently with his teeth before releasing it and sweeping his tongue into Clint's mouth. Clint shifted bringing his arms up to wrap around Bucky as Bucky's arms came up to wrap around the back of Clint's head resting on the back of the sofa. He twisted until he was able to curl his knees up on the sofa and drape his upper body across Clint's thighs.

They spent what felt like an eternity on that sofa, kissing and touching, running hands under t-shirts and tongues against lips and jaw lines and down into the crook of each others necks. Eventually, they broke apart, contented and sleepy. Bucky curled himself down until his head rested on Clint's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other and they fell into a blissful sleep.

 

Three months later, Sam moved into the suddenly spare again room on Steve's floor and Clint acquired a hot super soldier sniper in his bed, because just as Tony had predicted, Bucky was totally into him. Although they've still never had a proper conversation. Not that either of them cares.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took a few liberties with the layout of Stark Tower, hope nobody minds.


End file.
